


Now if you'll excuse me, I have boredom to relieve

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Lemons, lemons everywhere! Loki gets bored at fancy parties.<br/>Unashamed Loki x reader Lemon one shot ahead...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now if you'll excuse me, I have boredom to relieve

Character's reminiscence:  
  


_Like it or not, I was utterly helpless that evening. Loki is an incredibly domineering and arrogant man at the best of times, but when he decided to throw in a bit of mischief and to take advantage of my subordinate nature, he was impossible to deny. Add to that his extremely high sex-drive and it was an encounter not for the fainthearted.............._

  
It had all started reasonably enough; I was invited to dine with the royal Odinson family that evening in recognition of my contribution to the foreign policies that kept Asgard at peace with the other realms. As one of the elite in the warrior-corps, I had risen swiftly during my combat training and lectures in warcraft and diplomacy. I had always thrown myself into my studies as I was growing up, having little time for other people. My parents were very successful in their chosen careers and I was a natural competitor - I wanted to be the best. So, I was a bit of a loner. I was more interested in learning the latest combat skills specifically designed for women to help better defend against male counterparts than I was picking out which colour to wear each morning. I had few friends and I'd had even fewer boyfriends and they had cleared off when I turned out to be a faster runner or a better battle strategist. No, the only time I came near to socialising was if I was sitting in one of the impressive libraries of Asgard! The positive side of this did mean that I got good grades, though.   
  
In fact, I had obtained a higher grade than Mr Intelligence himself, Prince Loki, in one of the tests we regularly sat, which had immediately gotten me onto his "noticed" list. I had caught him looking at me on more than one occasion since then and, despite the warnings of some of the other female students and his somewhat dubious reputation of promiscuity, I was rather flattered and attracted by his attention. Who wouldn't? I mean, he was probably the most handsome man in the Palace of Asgard. Tall, slim yet athletically built, a smooth pale complexion, raven-black hair and those famed green eyes of his. They were truly hypnotic, yet twinkled with a knowing and mischievous light.  
  
I had been seated more-or-less opposite him at the huge feast table and even though there were piles of food and giant candelabras in the way, every time I turned from conversing to those next to me, those green eyes caught mine. I wondered if he was a bit pissed about that afternoon. We had been training in the arena and the weapons master had decided to pit the women against the men again. He was an advocate of training Asgardian women to the highest standards and one of his goals was to ensure we could fight off male enemies. He shouted out for us to pair up and before I could start looking round for a suitable candidate, a pale hand slipped round mine and the owner said "I think it's time I showed you a real opponent." Well, that was probably the perfect line to switch on my competitiveness and I instantly felt myself want to rise to the challenge. An hour later and covered in bruises, cuts and scratches, I actually bested Loki for a few seconds before he threw me off in a temper and stood up, brushing the dust of the arena off himself. He gave me a scathing look and pursed his lips in an expression of distaste "Well done. We might make a warrior of you yet." he said and strode off as I stood there filthy and bleeding from my various wounds. I was gob-smacked. A compliment from Loki?! It was practically unheard of! I went to the showers and peeled off my black leather trousers and jerkin carefully. As the warm water sluiced away the dirt, I looked unhappily at the marks on my skin - the dress for this evening was going to show off every bloody war wound he had just given me............ Which is what he was looking at right now, I realised as I took a sip of my wine.  
  
After the feast, those present for the celebrations moved to a large room filled with comfortable seating surrounding a huge central fire pit and were brought mead and sweet wine to drink by the servants. The heat of the fire and the steady flow of alcoholic beverages made everyone relaxed and able to enjoy being in the presence of our King and his family. Conversation flowed freely and I felt most welcome. Volstagg had just begged my leave, as he was once more famished. He wished to go to see if the late evening nibbles were ever going to be served, when someone else sat down next to me and handed me a fresh goblet, their fingers brushing mine. "Good evening." A silken voice addressed me, "Are you enjoying the company here tonight?"  
  
Loki. Oh dear - he'd actually made an effort to come to talk to me. Realising I had just been spoken to by my Prince and technically my superior within the War Council, I stammered out a reply "Y....your Majesty! I'm honoured. Thank you for.... for asking me. This is a truly fantastic experience for me. I'm so flattered to have been invited. Thank you...... Prince Loki" I fiddled with the stem of the goblet blushing.  
"Very good. I'm pleased you are having such a nice time, despite the discomfort these must be giving you." he touched the tip of his fingers to a couple of my bruises and looked at me. I blushed and cleared my throat, "Oh, it's nothing, your Highness, merely a few bumps and scrapes." I looked away, embarrassed by his intense gaze.  
"Well, I hope you are not too sore from our physical combat. So, you are enjoying yourself." he paused, "I, for one, find these occasions most tedious." He looked around at the gathered people with an expression of long suffering. I didn't know what to say. The evening had been really nice - fabulous food for a start - and getting to talk in a less formal situation to those whom I admired greatly. Not wanting to be rude to the son of my King, I replied "That's such a shame. May I ask what it is that bores you so, my Prince?"  
"It's exactly that!" he laughed loudly, tilting his angular face back, revealing his long, smooth throat where his Adam's apple moved up and down with the sound of his voice. His raven black hair fell back along his firm jawline and over his shoulder and my breath caught. I was suddenly a little uncomfortable being in such close proximity to this very attractive man. A few heads turned, but became disinterested quickly, as if an outburst like this was not unusual for him. "The sheer formality! I really don't see what all the fuss is about! A few people have been doing what should come naturally to them and we have to have a big celebration! As soon as people from outside this damned Palace are invited to an occasion like this, I am bombarded with 'Majesty', 'My Prince', 'My this-that-and-the-other'! It should be saved for the War Council or the Throne Room. Why can't I just be 'Loki'? You even struggle to drop my title in class!" He looked at me in a way that made me feel really uncomfortable. And why was he so bothered by how I addressed him in class? It was almost as if he was trying to tell me he wanted me to relate to him in a different way, but didn't quite know how to go about it without it sounding like an order. Following the weeks of catching him looking at me in the classroom and in the Council chambers when I attended the discussions on foreign policy, I started to get some strange feelings from this conversation we were having. He shifted in the sofa towards me and said "Let us leave this exercise in ennui!" Firmly taking my hand, he said "Now follow me!"  
  
I hastened to my feet as I felt his strong slender fingers encircling mine in a fashion that told me he was not going to take no for an answer. As he dragged me through the room, I was amazed that no one seemed to notice how quickly we were moving, but a slight shimmer in my vision gave me a clue as to why.  
"Yes, I'm cloaking us" Loki whispered loudly, "We need to leave this boring throng and go to find ourselves some proper entertainment."  
He whisked me away down corridors and stairways and eventually we came to a stout wooden door. With a wave of his hand, it opened and he quickly pulled me through, slamming it shut behind us. We were in pitch black darkness. Loki conjured a green flame in his hand to light the way and we ventured down a long tunnel, which was quite cramped for him due to his height. I stumbled after him, starting to get increasingly concerned as to where he might be taking me.  
"Er, Is it safe down here? I mean, where does it lead to? I'm a little bit worried about this, your, er your M..."  
"Don't 'Majesty' me here!" Loki snapped "We are off the map now. If you must address me, simply use Lokr."  
We had reached some steps and we ascended them, coming out into a dank cellar. Loki turned and with a wave of his hand, extinguished the flame. Then, right before me, his royal dress disappeared and was replaced by normal Asgardian wear. Feeling a tickling sensation, I looked down to find my beautiful green and gold gown had undergone a similar transformation.  
"Remember, I am Lokr, here." he said and led me up a set of stone steps.  
  
We came out into a bustling tavern. As we crossed to the bar, the landlord spotted Loki and called out to him "Well, here's the life and soul of the party! Will it be your usual, mate?" he looked over at me and winked, "And what can I get the lady?"  
"Two of my usual, if you please, Landlord." said Loki and placed a small leather purse on the counter top. "I do not feel like socialising tonight, I have had a hard day pleasing them that live at the Palace" he winked at the man who was busy getting together a tray and glasses. "I think you will find that is sufficient for all my requirements tonight." The Landlord quickly pocketed the purse and looked at me again, grinning.  _Why was he grinning?_  "It will indeed, sir." he said and passed Loki a small key. "The usual one, sir, right at the end. Plenty of privacy. I'll bring your drinks straight away."  
"Thank you my good man." said Loki and he took my hand again. To my surprise, he did not lead us to a seat in the bar room; instead we ventured down a corridor just off the taproom. Arriving at the door at the end, he took the key and unlocked it.  
  
Inside was a very plain but comfortable and clean room. There was a fire roaring in the hearth, plenty of comfortable seating and two doors leading off elsewhere. Throwing off his cloak onto a small table, Loki said "Make yourself at home my dear!" and plopped down onto a soft chair. I removed the cloak that he had conjured for me and sat in another chair near to the fire. The tunnel had been chilly and I needed to warm up. A knock at the door announced the arrival of our drinks. Two glasses and a very large bottle of blue liquid were deposited on a table between our chairs and the landlord quickly took his leave. Loki rose and locked the door behind him, then turned back to come and sit down. Glancing at me, he poured some of the blue liquid into each glass and handed one to me. "Well, now that we are out of that collection of sycophants and pretentious, boring people, we can actually talk and get to know each other a bit better, can't we?" he said over his glass, which he then drained in one go. "Ahhh! The nectar of the Gods!" he exclaimed, "Go on, drink up - if you dare. You'll love it."  
Suspiciously, I sniffed at the blue liquid. It smelled of honey, sugar, spices and something unfamiliar, yet pleasant. I had only come along out of an underlying fear of disobeying one of the Royal Family, but I decided there was worse company than the mischievous Prince of Asgard. With his challenge fresh in my mind, I knocked the drink back. His green eyes narrowed in appreciation of my daring to just copy him and a smile spread across his mouth, which I suddenly noticed was perfectly formed and looked really kissable. I mentally shook myself.  _You should not be having thoughts about Prince Loki like that!_ My polite, well brought up conscience berated me.  
  
"Good girl! How was that?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in mirth as he poured two more shots.  
"It was delicious, Majesty" I said, then flinched as he frowned.  
"Please, Lokr is my name. Titles are for use in the Palace."  
"Er, yes, your... erm of course, Lokr." Years of training and lessons in how to behave stubbornly clung to me. "Lokr," I managed, "How about another of those? That walk through the tunnel was thirsty work." I smiled at him.  
"That's more like it!" He grinned and passed me my drink and before he could even pick his up, I said "Cheers!" and drank it in one go. I banged the glass down. "This blue liquor. I like it! Another!!"  
Loki laughed at me and dutifully poured the sparkling liquid into my glass. I watched him do it through a shimmering haze and all of a sudden the way his hands caressed the long necked bottle became fascinating to me. I couldn't take my eyes off his long white fingers as they grasped the bottle and held it carefully as the viscous blue liquid flowed beautifully in slow motion out of it into the two crystal glasses. I shook my head and everything seemed to snap back into focus. The blue drink was suddenly running faster like water into the glasses again. As Loki placed my drink in my hand, he allowed his fingers to brush mine and the look he gave me was one of jaw-dropping desire. Or was it? The effects of the wine earlier were mixing with this strange blue drink and I was starting to feel my faculties slip. I took the glass, determined to slow down a bit and I cradled it in my hands.  
"You haven't touched yours, keep up!" I said.  
"Oh, but it's so much more fun watching you enjoy it!" he replied, but he drank his all the same. "It's very more-ish, isn't it?"  
  
My initial shyness was evaporating by the second; the warm fire and the intoxicating blue liquor were allowing me to finally relax and drop the formal attitude I had had all evening. I rose from my chair and went over to him, then I playfully sat on his lap. I took his glass from him and then removed the stopper from the bottle of blue liquid. I nearly filled his glass to the brim and handed it to him, only just avoiding spilling it. "Yes. it is, but I've had more than you and it's just not polite of me! Drink up, Lokr, anyone would think you were a lightweight!" His eyes flashed with dark green and he raised the glass, "Many thanks, my dear!" he said and drained it in one go. Placing it on the table beside him, he encircled my waist with one arm and placed his other hand on my cheek. "Now, just how did you end up on my knee and just what am I to do with such a beautiful woman?"  
  
He raised his eyes to look up into mine and I melted inside. Not even stopping to think about it, I leaned down and placed my lips on his, tasting the remnants of the blue liquor. They were cold! But it was a soft, sweet, inviting cold. A murmur of appreciation left them as he opened his mouth and let me explore that cold sweetness further with my tongue. Placing my drink onto the table, forgotten, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his luxurious black hair as our kiss deepened. We tasted each other and our tongues writhed over each other in our eagerness to experience someone new. He moved his hand from my face and slowly, heavily, dragged it down my neck, then onto my clavicle and on down to my breast. Through the thin peasant's blouse he had earlier chosen to clothe me in, his fingers found my nipple and began to tease it, coaxing it to harden into an erect bud. As he played with it, a deep pulling began deep within my belly and I gasped against his lips, breaking the kiss. Loki took the opportunity to bend his head and, ripping the blouse down off my shoulders, he exposed my breast. He opened his mouth and placed it over my nipple, suckling and teasing with his tongue. His hand now travelled down, trailing fingers over my belly, intensifying the feelings deep within me. As the hand now pulled up my skirts and disappeared beneath them, I shifted in his lap so he could continue his exploration and was treated to a tantalisingly slow tease as his fingers traced patterns along the inside of my thigh, going every where except where I was willing them to go. Eventually they slipped inside the cloth of my undergarment to seek out what was hidden within. As he probed further, he found the wetness he had caused between the folds of my womanhood. His teeth grazed my nipple as he said "Well, I think I'm enjoying the answer to my question. Something tells me" he slid two of his long fingers into me and started to massage me deep within "that we both had the same idea as to how to make our evening more interesting." He withdrew his fingers and painted my breast with the moisture from inside me. He then fastened his mouth around it once more, circling his tongue around and moaning with pleasure.  
  
Loki slipped out from underneath me and dropped to the floor before the chair. Pulling me forward so I was perched on the edge of the seat, he bade me lean back and then lifted my skirts right up and spread my legs wide with his hands. Grinning wickedly at me, he wiggled his wet fingers. "That was a delicious aperitif, dear one, but now I'd like my main course!" He pulled at my undergarment and snapped it, throwing the cloth to one side. The next thing I knew was he opened me up with his fingers and planted a kiss on somewhere I had not expected! I experienced new and intense pleasurable sensations as Loki used his tongue in a way I had not felt before and without warning my whole body wracked as an orgasm blossomed within me. My head pressed back into the cushion of the chair and uncontrolled gasps of pleasure erupted from my open mouth as my body contorted, pushing my hips towards the face of the God who was responsible for the sensations assaulting me. That mischievous God who had caused my reaction was most unapologetic about what he had done and grinned wickedly at me as he raised himself up onto his knees and stroked my panting breast.  
  
"Oh yes, my sweet! I believe I have the measure of your experience in matters such as this," licking his wet lips, he raised an eyebrow, "or rather, your lack of it?" I looked away, embarrassed that my lack of expertise in lovemaking was so obvious. He reached a hand to my face and cupped my chin, bringing my gaze back to his. He laughed softly, a spark of desire evident within those mesmerising green eyes. "Please, do not be ashamed. It greatly inflames my passion to know I am essentially teaching you the art of pleasure." The fingers of the hand on my face started to stroke my neck and collar bone, an action that led to a renewed feeling of wanting him. As he playfully danced his fingers over my breasts and down my belly, he kept his eyes on mine, watching my reaction as my breathing quickened and a pink flush appeared on my cheeks under his scrutiny.  
  
"Let's see. Do you like.........this?" he asked, as he pushed his fingers into where, only a few minutes ago, he had had his tongue. As he began to caress me inside, I squirmed and he smiled as my breathing became erratic.  
"That's it." he said, concentrating on the reactions he was getting from me, "Is that good?"  
My mouth worked soundlessly and he knew damn well it was good! I grasped the arms of the chair and my head fell back onto the cushion behind me as he continued to stimulate me. I had never experienced this before. The few times I had dated had never really led to much; just a quick fumble in the dark a couple of times. I was no longer a virgin, but after the initial discovery of what it was all about and no one much fun to share it with, I just hadn't been that interested in sex. So, now, I had found myself in the situation where I was pretty much being educated in the art of sex by none other than Loki and it seemed he relished the thought of having such an inexperienced pupil.  
  
"So sweet how your reactions are true to what you are feeling, to how I am playing this instrument of pleasure - your body." he said. "Are you comfortable?"  
I managed to look at him and actually utter something legible, "Yes, it's not too bad in this chair.......ahhh!......."  
"'Not too bad' is not good enough." he said and, removing his hand from me, he stood up. Bending down towards me, he scooped me up and crossed the room to one of the doors. He kicked it open and carried me through. Inside was another fireplace and a huge four poster bed, which he laid me upon. With a wave of his beautiful white, long-fingered hands, he completely removed our clothing. I couldn't help myself; my mouth fell open in wonder at Loki's body. He was slim, yet he was firmly toned. He had an athletic build, just built more for speed than for fighting long battles with huge hammers and swords. I reached out and touched my fingertips to his broad chest. "You are...... amazing." I said. "You don't carry yourself as if you have this body when you are around the Palace. You stand like an undernourished weakling back there! And when we fought in the arena, you didn't restrain me as much as you could have with this physique!"  
"Er, thank you - I think?" he said "Do you find me........ pleasing? Despite what you have thought of me until now?"  
"Yes Lokr, I do!" I replied as he lowered  himself beside me onto the bed and started to stroke my arm. He reached out to touch my face "Well, if you would permit me?" he asked and leaned forward, looking me in the eyes. I leaned forward too and we met, with a kiss both long and deep, which left me with an ache inside. Responding instinctively to what my body was telling me to do, my kisses became deeper and more passionate. I wanted more of my Prince. As our bodies entwined, his arousal became quite evident and tentatively, I reached down and touched him. His lips formed a smile against mine and I took that as an indication he would like me to do more, so I grasped his thick erection and began to stimulate him, feeling his hardness develop further in my hand.  
  
He placed his hand over mine, squeezing my fingers even tighter around him and guiding my strokes. "Like that," he whispered against my lips and then his hand left mine and wrapped around my back bringing me closer to him. He began to breathe deeper as we kissed and as I continued as he had instructed. He reached down to in between my legs to explore me and moaned with a voice dripping with lust as he found how I had been affected by my 'lesson'.  
"Your arousal is most profound, dear one. I would very much like to make love to you, if you so desire? If you continue to do to me, " I stopped my actions as he said that, "ah - if you had continued, then things would not have been quite so interesting!" Loki pressed me down onto the bed and manoeuvred himself to rest above me. Parting my legs with his hand he lowered his body onto mine.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked, "Do not feel you have to carry on just because I can be very persuasive."  
"I do, Loki. Yes, I do want this." I brought my knees up around him and reached down to grasp him again. He grinned at me and then kissed me.  
"Then you shall have it!" he said and pressing his hips forward, he pushed into me. I tensed with the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched open. He stopped, a look of concern crossing his pale chiselled features, "Are you well?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak properly as my body got used to his size and began to adjust to accommodate him. I placed my hands on his taut buttocks and pressed them towards me, encouraging his encroachment upon my body. He pulled back slowly, then I felt the muscles tense as he thrust forwards again and the feeling was amazing as he buried himself within me. My breath escaped me and sounded like a whimper, although it was not what I had intended. Once more, he stopped and his hand brought my face around so my eyes would meet his.  
"I fear this is not enjoyable for you, " he said, his eyes searching mine for an indication of my state of mind, "if you are not comfortable, please let us not continue. I do not relish the thought of an unwilling partner."  
"Loki, I am willing." I replied, "I just. I am not - I haven't done this very often." I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "These feelings I'm having, these sensations you are awakening in me are beautiful." I stroked my fingers down his back and rested them on his hips. Bringing my legs up and tightening them around him, I encouraged him to press even deeper, "I'd like more of you. Much more."  
  
Loki's gaze stayed with me for a few seconds more, then his eyes lowered to my lips and he bent his head to kiss me. As our mouths worked upon one another, he slowly started to  move inside me again and this time the feeling was sweet and fulfilling.  
He was a sensual being and  his hands roved over my body as our hips met; his mouth greedily crushing against mine. He began to moan through his kisses and the sound of his throaty voice along with the feel of him moving within me awoke new passions. I moved in time with him and began to feel my body build up a hot delicious feeling within me. My own gasps became louder along with his and he began to move faster and harder as our excitement built within us. I broke our kisses and reached up to take his face in my hands as my tightness developed around him. He looked down on me and knew I was close. Smiling with those perfect sensuous lips, he increased his efforts and began to thrust harder into me, sweat starting to bead on his brow. Those green eyes stared into mine as I started to lose control and, as my centre gripped him harder, they became all I could see. All I could hear was my own breath as I gasped with every stroke, all I could feel was Loki's engorged hardness moving within me.  
  
"Come for me, my beauty." his voice was pure gravelly lust somewhere in my subconscious and it was the tipping point. My body contracted hard deep down inside and then my back arched in spasm as I came undone around him. As his name left my lips in what was almost a scream of passion, Loki bent his head towards me and looked me deep in the eyes as his release pulsed deep within me. The tendons in his neck stood out as his climax overcame him and his eyes locked onto mine as he pushed his hardness right into the core of me to spill his seed in the throes of his orgasm. As his aftershocks subsided, he slowly lowered himself onto me and buried his head where my shoulder met my neck, nuzzling at the skin there, making low sounds of contentment. My own breathing started to slow down to a normal rhythm and I stroked his arm where it was draped across me. "Thank you, Loki" I murmured, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.  
"'Thank you'?" he asked, "what for?"  
"For showing me that this can be fun and exciting and, well, just more than something done quickly in the dark after a night out."  
He lifted up and propped his head on his hand to look at me. Stroking swirling patterns on my skin with the other hand he said "No one has shown you any true pleasures before?"  
"Well," I replied, "I've only been in a relationship twice and neither man was as, erm, well.... as generous? As you. In their, er.... attention to me." I blushed at my inability to just come out with it.  
"No one has ever made you...?" his question lingered unfinished.  
"No. No one has ever. No. You are the first." Now my face was truly burning and I couldn't meet his eyes. "It was my first time and it was very nice. I enjoyed it so much!" I smiled and briefly glanced at him. He was scrutinising me again with his intense eyes, a small frown creasing his brow.  
"It seems there is room for more education in Asgard." he said, "Being proficient in arms and war is not everything!"  
  
He clasped the fingers of my hand in his and brought my wrist to his lips. Planting the softest, almost ticklish kisses along my forearm, he said "How about we help you catch up for lost time? I have a large appetite for this kind of activity and I'd very much like to sate it with you." He brought my hand down and allowed me to feel the evidence in the form of his re-energised and proud erection. The touch of it against my fingertips - the softest of skin covering a hardness that thrilled me - sent new feelings of arousal through my body and I knew I wanted this again. I slithered down the bed, kissing his chest, then his belly button, then lower. I took him in my hands and, close up, was able to appreciate Loki's size. No wonder I had felt uncomfortable when he had first penetrated me; he had very generous proportions.  
  
His hand reached down to stroke my face and cup my chin. As he then went to stroke my cheek, I leaned my head forwards and allowed my tongue to trail lazily along the length of his erection. I felt his fingers entwine themselves in my hair as I continued my teasing, describing warm, wet circles on his skin until I reached his tip. I wet my lips and as I drew him into my mouth, I felt those fingers tighten in my hair and a moan escaped him as he involuntarily raised his hips towards me. I made my tongue writhe over him as I took more of his length in and I moved my hand in unison along that portion of him that I simply could not fit into my mouth. His hips started to move as his excitement at what I was doing increased and he began to fuck my mouth with slow steady strokes.  
  
The act of fellating Loki was making me soaking wet and I had a dull ache developing in my loins. I wanted him inside me. All of him. And soon.  
  
"Mmmm, your wicked little mouth works such magic upon me" murmured Loki, "I would return the favour." Gently, but firmly, he raised me up off him and turned me on to my back, dragging my legs towards him. Twisting around, he ducked between my thighs and without any preamble, he placed his mouth over my womanhood and started to lap at the wetness there. His tongue slipped inside me and delved deep within. I reached down and ran my fingers through his silken black hair and, as his tongue continued to taste me inside, to stroke and to stimulate me, moans of enjoyment escaped my parted lips. Oh, the sweet torture he subjected me to was like nothing I had encountered before. The feelings only intensified as his tongue was joined by a long slender finger, which he proceeded to curl up inside me in a 'come hither' gesture, hitting sensitive nerve bundles that, quite frankly, I hadn't known were there. In a reflex action, I bucked hard against him and gasped. I felt his mouth leave me and I looked towards him. He was looking at me with those intense green eyes and he was grinning at me from between my thighs. As I calmed down and started to smile back, he did it again and my head slammed back into the pillows as my feet pressed down hard into the mattress and my hips rose up, sliding further onto his fingers and bringing me up to his mouth again.  
  
"Steady, my sweet." he murmured and then started to devour me once more, his tongue and fingers competing for space within me. My hands gripped the silken sheets so tightly my knuckles felt as if they would pop through the pressure. Another cold, sinuous finger joined the others, stretching me, teasing me within as he lapped up the wetness pouring from me in my arousal. I reached down and found the place where I had often stimulated myself on lonely nights and used my fingers to increase the sensations. His hand covered mine and encouraged me to carry on, his groan of pleasure causing his mouth to rumble against me. His fingers worked inside me faster and I could feel the effects magnifying all the time. My breath came in short, sharp gasps as I could feel an orgasm approaching. As Loki heard and felt the effect he was having on me, he stopped his attentions and reared up in front of me. Without hesitation, he crawled up onto me and started to kiss me, my own flavour flooding my mouth. I felt his erection pressing at my entrance and in one smooth movement, he was inside me.  
  
He was not so gentle this time, but I was saturated in the excitement he had ignited within me and I encouraged his rough thrusts, wrapping my legs around him, opening myself up further. I gripped his shoulder and the back of his neck as we kissed hungrily. He broke our kisses and straightened up, pressing me down with an icy hand and leaning on my shoulder for support. He grabbed me on the behind with the other hand, raising me slightly so he could hold me in place. Now his brow furrowed and his face became a taut mask as he started to fuck me harder. Every thrust drove me into the mattress of the bed. The feeling of his hardness filling my wet and willing flesh was divine; warm shudders rippled through me as I knew I was close to losing control altogether. My lips parted as I started to pant for breath and my eyes settled on his. My moans of pleasure were echoing his grunts of exertion as his hips slammed into mine, every collision sending me nearer the edge. Then, as Loki's eyes closed and his head fell back, his mouth open in ecstasy as his climax started to course through him, I felt my walls contract hard around him again and again as my own orgasm met his and intensified his pleasure.  
  
The feeling of our bodies coming together so intensively was amazing and the rest of me locked into place rigidly as I came down off the aftershocks. Slowly, my back relaxed and I lowered my legs from around Loki's waist, melting into a boneless wreck beneath my royal lover. His laboured breathing began to subside and he dropped his head forward, his sweat drenched hair trailing over my shoulders and breasts.  
  
"That was. Woah. That was amazing." I mumbled into his hair, reaching around and stroking his shoulders. He gently lowered himself down and withdrew from me, leaving me feeling curiously empty. He turned me on to my side and moved up behind me. Curling around me, he drew a blanket over us and nestled his face into my hair at my neck.  
"My dear, for someone who has not practised this very much,  _you_  were amazing!"  
I snuggled back into him and held the hand of the arm he had draped over me.  
  
Who needs celebratory banquets with their King and Queen, anyway?  
  
I had Loki.


End file.
